Pinned Ya
by crazy-says-I
Summary: Sasuke's horny and is only allowed to spar with Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand has a very good idea on how to spend this particular battle. Narusasu pairing. Major Lime.


**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC (no story is complete without just a little OOC)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto "Animals" would be the theme song and every episode would be filled with Yaoi yumminess. Understood? Cool, Enjoy!

Pinned Ya

Sasuke was fuming. He'd only been back in Konoha a month and already everyone had something to do with him. Couldn't they just leave him alone?

So what if he was spending a lot of time with Naruto? It didn't mean they were dating or anything. Naruto was his best friend, his most precious person. That does not automatically make them lovers!

Not that Sasuke didn't want them to be...

Yeah, so he liked Naruto. A lot. Sometimes it was hard to just be in the same room with the other and not feel something.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, today he was feeling particularly horny.

Meaning he was going to have to find someone to fight.

Adding even more misery to his life though, was the oh-so-lovable Hokage.

If he wanted to spar with anyone it had to be Naruto.

So he went to find his blonde friend. It wasn't hard, really. Ichiraku's was the only place Naruto ever went without Sasuke anyway.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and sat down next to him.

"What's up teme?"

"I want to spar." Sasuke answered Naruto's question.

"Why don't you go ask Lee or Neji?" Naruto teased. He knew exactly why Sasuke wouldn't go ask anyone else to spar with him.

He wasn't allowed.

The Uchiha practically growled at his friend and grabbed the blonde's arm. He dragged him all the way to training grounds and the entire time he was grumbling about stupid dobe's and their Hokages.

See, Tsunade had figured that if Sasuke was going to be allowed back in the village some very strict rules must be followed.

One was that he wasn't allowed outside the gates without Naruto.

Two was that he could only train in the forest with Kakashi and Naruto at the same time.

Three was that if Sasuke wanted to spar with anyone it was to be Naruto. She wasn't sure that anyone else could handle him.

So this was why he didn't ask anyone else.

Because, basically, Naruto was assigned to baby-sit Sasuke.

Not that either one really cared. Naruto, for one, loved having some kind of power over Sasuke.

Once at the training grounds, the two former-rivals got into their battle positions.

"Hope you're ready teme! I've been practicing." Naruto shoved a thumb towards himself and grinned with pride. Sasuke, however, smirked evilly.

"I know, idiot, I've been practicing with you."

Naruto growled after being so shut down. This was the signal to start the spar. It wasn't a very long time before Sasuke kicked Naruto's feet out from under him and the other landed flat on his back.

"Don't comment." The cerulean eyes of Sasuke's opponent narrowed dangerously enough so the Uchiha knew that commenting would mean certain near-death. Instead he offered a hand down to the blonde and pulled him up from the ground.

The spar commenced yet again, only this time Naruto was attacking with much more gusto. So much so that Sasuke actually broke out into a sweat.

After ten minutes of clashing metal and grunts of discomfort, both boys were severely out of breath and very tired. But somehow, Naruto was attacking just as vehemently as when the spar re-started. Sasuke was starting to slip up.

Which is how he ended up with Naruto on top of him and his back on the muddy field. He could feel the disgusting watery dirt seeping through his shirt and down his back. Naruto was so close to his face that he could feel the other's heavy breath on his face.

Then the mud started getting in his shorts.

Or rather, his shorts were being pushed into the mud.

Wait, he was being pushed into the mud!

Shock coursed through Sasuke as he felt Naruto grind him. _Grind him! _But something else accompanied the shock and since he was such an emotionless shell, Sasuke could only guess that it was called ecstasy.

Naruto saw his victim's eyes widened and his cheeks redden and smirked evilly. Something about having Sasuke under his control thrilled him.

"Pinned ya." He whispered, grinding the words as hard as he was Sasuke. When the words sunk into Sasuke's head he snapped and flipped Naruto. Like hell he was going to give in to Naruto Uzumaki.

But his plan didn't work.

Naruto had suspected the course of action Sasuke was bound to take and easily recovered. He used the momentum from Sasuke's flip to flip the brunette back onto the ground. They continued going back and forth until Naruto stopped Sasuke mid flip and pushed the other back to the ground with surprising strength.

"Pinned ya again." He laughed and once again pushed his hips against Sasuke's earning a sorely hidden groan from the other.

It was obvious that Sasuke didn't want to be turned on at the moment. But seriously, it was hopeless. Everyone knew he liked Naruto. And everyone knew Naruto liked him back.

In fact, all of Konoha knew this. And everyone had bets on who was going to be seme.

Most had their money on Sasuke. Something about how he always kicked Naruto's butt before and the beautiful puns they could make with that.

But Naruto would prove them all wrong.

He promised himself that if he could get Sasuke to moan four times in one spar that he'd be seme.

So one down.

He pushed harder and leaned his head down to bite the skin at the hollow above Sasuke's shoulder. His tongue went back over the love bite as if cleaning it off.

The Uchiha moaned with pleasure, his hands gripping on Naruto's shirt.

Two down...

Naruto let his hands drift down to massage Sasuke's skin right above his pants line.

One moan to go.

For the big finale, Naruto let his tongue do all the work. He crashed his mouth onto Sasuke's and penetrated it, getting to every crevice he possibly could. Sasuke gave in to him completely and Naruto thought vaguely that he amazed himself sometimes. He couldn't believe it only took this to get the great Sasuke Uchiha to fall to his knees.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss and Naruto smirked. Four for four.

But that didn't mean he had to stop.

Something about controlling the Uchiha gave him pleasure. He wanted to show Sasuke who was boss once and for all.

-

The next day Sakura walked into Ino's flower shop with a smirk on her face.

"Pay up, Yamanaka. Naruto pinned him."


End file.
